Destiny in The Need For Hope
by eviaparker
Summary: Evia Parker is 22 and about to enter the real world. Her relocation to Forks, Washington means more than just learning to accept herself and grow. It means coming to terms with Destiny. A Paul/OC imprint story. I am writing this as I go while in school so please bear with me. I might make changes and revise as I go to. Also please feel free to review constructively.
1. Fate

**Hi guys, this is my first story. It's going to be Paul and an OC. I would love kind, constructive criticism. I'm going to make sure I complete this, and I'm going to try to make sure it fleshes the main characters out. I do have school so it might take quiet some time to finish, but I'll try my best.**

My name's Evia, and I just recently graduated college and am heading into the real world. I'm so excited for my new job, despite not getting my first choice for location in Seattle. Forks, was still in one of the most beautiful states. Sure summers would be short but they would be worth it. And this was the coffee state, the state of perpetual rain (which I loved- mainly because it meant there was always an excuse for hot cocoa), and the state where I could start all over.

The last years have been tough with juggling, and no time to enjoy life. So at this point I'm just so excited to soak it all in. I landed my dream job to work for one of the biggest environmental firms in the country, and one of their branches is so close to the beach that I couldn't be more excited as a water person!

It was a gorgeous day when I got out of the airport and in my new car, Washington was more beautiful than I'd imagined. Forks was quaint and inviting, and I slowly drove up some dirt roads, after I'd passed my turn trying to find my way back. After an hour of not knowing how to get to my new house, I parked my car off the side of a forested area confused. The only turn my phone kept showing me was closed for construction. I contemplated attempting to walk, and figure out a way later, until someone called from behind.

"You need help Miss?"

I turned to see one of the most handsome men I've seen in a long time. He was tall with tan skin. Toned, giant, and muscular, with a square jaw. I had to stop myself from staring, in awe that someone could manage to go to the gym that much in cold Washington.

"I'm just lost, do you know how to get to M drive by any chance?"

"Yeah, you just need to go back down this road, and take the first right, and another right. You'll pass the obstructions that way. I'm Embry by the way, what's your name?"

I told him my name, and thanked him profusely. He just smiled and went on his way, leaving me jealous of every beautiful women in the world who might have stood a chance with such a gorgeous man.

I wasn't _not_ beautiful. I mean, I guess I was pretty for a normal person, but this man was on a supermodel level. My tan skin, innocent face, and 5'6 frame wasn't smoldering enough. I suddenly heard my inner Tina Fey tell me to go for it anyway. Oh well, I'll have to find him again.

Washington was going to be interesting…

**It's only the beginning, but please feel free to review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Falling Falling

**Yay! Second chapter, first story! Please rate and give constructive criticism!**

Thanks to Embry, I finally made my way to my new cottage. The best deal I could find, would still leave me pretty broke but this was worth it. Tiny, but an amazing two-stories of beautiful red brick. The house was enclosed with a sleeping porch. Outside stood a little bit of lawn space, surrounded by a wooden fence crying for a paint job. I'm sure I can find people to help me fix this up. This is where I was going to make a home anyways. I went in and saw the beautiful fireplace, the wooden floors, and the beautiful views from almost every angle and sighed. Throwing my stuff to the floor, I started to get ready to go out. Unpacking could wait. Food and exploring could not.

I grabbed the map I picked up at the visitors center and headed towards the main square. The first thing that caught my eye was a strip of adorable shops, restaurants, and even coffee houses nestled among cobblestone streets. I started popping in and out of shops, trying on hats and masks, and every other random but perfectly unique item they sold. After I spent quiet more than I was supposed to, I decided to step into an adorable coffee shop nestled above what seemed to be an old stone cottage, now overrun by vines.

As soon as I walked in I did a double take. A painfully obvious double take. There stood handsome Embry, with what seemed to be a pack of his twins. They were all huge and beautiful, and they were all defying laws of physics by squeezing into this fragile little shop. Embry smiled when he saw my double take.

"Hey Evia! I see you found your way home!"

"Haha, I did thanks! I just wanted to explore before settling in!"

"Aw yeah! Everyone's great, you'll fit right in! These are my friends; this is Jake, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Jared. There's another guy Paul, but he got in a fight here last week so we're waiting for him to finish cleaning dishes back in the kitchen. It's his punishment"

"A fight here? Wow, I've never heard of people fighting in coffee shops!"

"Yeah, well he has a temper than one" Embry said, playfully.

Just then another built man came out of the kitchen, cussing and taking off his – well apron :P – and flinging it onto the counter.

"Let's get out of here. They made me wash two extra sets, Brad's just taking advantage of my _sweetness_ at this point"

The entire group chuckled and I smiled too. Mainly because that's what I do whenever I feel uncomfortable. And Paul was definitely making me uncomfortable. Not only because I'd heard of his temper, but because all of the sudden, the rest of the guys paled in comparison to him. Something about him just drew me in.

Suddenly he looked up noticing me for the first time I guess. He froze and stared so hard I got scared. How hot headed was he? Would he punch me? Should I hide behind a table or something- damn it I don't know what to do. I started shifting uncomfortably after 2 minutes of Paul staring quiet rudely. At this point I tried to make a lame joke to pass the silence, which of course no one laughed to. Ok I can sink into the ground at this point.

All of the sudden Embry and the others grabbed Paul and started shuffling out of the restaurant.

"Hey Evia! Sorry, we just realized we have to do something! But we'll see you around for sure! We might be having a bonfire, and if we do I'll make sure to find you and invite you!"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him, that the thought of a stranger finding me in a new town creeped me out, no matter how sweet Embry seemed. But before I could say much other than nod, they were all shuffling out the door, giggling and grimacing – Paul looking over his shoulder the entire way out. Intensely…almost as if he was slightly…. Afraid?

**Rate and Review Please! **


	3. Naive

_**** :) Rate and review. I'm sorry if there are grammar errors, I write these in between my other chores and only do rough edits. I will eventually go back and edit better.**_

It had been a month since, I'd settled in to the town of Forks, Washington. My office building was located right outside of the main square, a compound of buildings- rustic but perfect. As up kept as environmental offices could be. I loved work so much, I felt like I was making a difference and everyone was great. About 20 minutes away was the La Push beach, the closest I'd ever lived to the beach.

The Mid-July weather was idyllic this evening, as I decided to stop there after work. The half destructed pier brought about a simple beauty to the perfect beach that was never too crowded. I walked underneath it, until I reached the jagged edge, built of wood that had been sundrenched yet never rebuilt. A beautiful safety hazard. I was falling in love with this town, a hipster's dream. I had a date tonight with a coworker named John. He seemed nerdy and sweet, and I found him really attractive - but a part of me couldn't stop thinking of Paul. Why? I hadn't seen them since that first day. Embry never did invite me to the bonfire after all.

I had dreams about Paul too. His dark brown eyes, the 2 scars on the edge of his face, his perfect jawline, and the calmness I felt around him. I don't know why, and I was freaking myself out with how fixated I was on that thought. This date would be good for me. John was normal, sweet, and 4 years older. He'd be a nice change from the immature alpha males I've been dating. I pried myself away from my spot on the pier, in order to not end up sleeping there. It was the perfect place. The evening breeze, the toasty sand, the sunset, and the birds were mesmerizing. Nature was so beautiful; I can't understand why humans love destroying it.

I went back to my cottage to get ready for the night. I decided to dress simple. I threw on my purple shift dress and my gladiator shoes. I just left my hair natural, and put on concealer for my eyes and some lipstick. I always liked the natural look. 8 sharp John was at my door to pick me up. He was surprisingly in a motorcycle jacket, and looked really young for a 26 year old. The nervousness of needing to be more mature suddenly left. I locked up and got on his bike. I'd been on bikes before but more like a Vespa. Something about dating an older man on a bike excited me. Especially since my last relationship involved me driving us around because my boyfriend's license was taken away. It felt nice to not be taken for granted for once, to be taken out on a real date. My problem with my ex was I dated him because I felt sorry for him. (Ladies, don't ever do that.)

We just had dinner at a local sushi place, and did a couple of sake bombs. The atmosphere was great and the conversation was easy. Not funny though, not perfect, but easy and spontaneous.

"Wait how can you not like boiled peanuts? Who doesn't like boiled peanuts!?" I asked incredulously outside of the market we just entered. I came out with a big cup of salted boiled peanuts excited to find them up north, like a kid in a candy store.

"Fine I'll try one…" John said hesitantly.

He grabbed one and hesitated as he brought it to his lips, smelling it before popping it in his mouth. Immediately he recoiled.

"That's disgusting. There, I tried it so you can't hold it against me- but that stuffs nasty"

I giggled; I guess that is all I could ask of him.

He held my gaze for a second. I looked away quickly, I can't hold gazes for too long. He let the opportunity go. A part of me was relieved to avoid the awkwardness.

As we walked back towards the car hand in hand, my heart started pounding faster. I looked up to see Embry and the guys. And Paul. I froze staring, and Paul was looking at me such an intense anger I felt like crying. What's wrong with me!? They smiled, and grabbed Paul and turned him around, it looked like he was shaking. I just smiled, and let John lead me to his car. Something felt so wrong though, and I looked over to see Paul's face. He was shaking, face filled with what looked like sorrow & remorse.

"I know this is forward, but want to just go to my place and watch a movie instead?" John said, after we arrived at the festival we had planned on going to after dinner and seeing that it was a lot lamer than you'd expect.

I got startled. My thoughts were all with Paul. I wanted to go back. I wanted to get to know him. I didn't want to be here with John. Then frustration arose again, John was perfectly nice and I'm thinking about a stranger I don't know. This must be the classic case of wanting what you can't have. I snapped myself out of it.

"Hmm, sure. I guess we've already seen everything." John was such a good person; I didn't really hesitate, as I normally would have. The guy has never even taken a sick day! We grabbed a Moscato and Hard Lemonade (for me) from a gas station, and headed over to his flat. I guess I'm not too high maintenance. He shared a house with someone, but his roommate was out so we just set up camp on his couch and put in Dark Knight Rises. He got me a blanket, and headed over. As I turned around to thank him, he just grabbed my face and kissed it. All of the sudden I heard a loud howl outside, John looked frightened. I wasn't, I'd been hearing wolves outside my window ever since I got here, and had been assured they were normal and harmless in Forks. They were oddly comforting.


	4. Safehaven

**_Here's chapter 4, and hopefully 5 soon since exams are coming up and I won't have time for a little while. They finally meet... As always, ratings and reviews are definitely appreciated. :) _**

The sun had long set, as I found myself cuddling with John. He went in for another kiss, and I couldn't help but feel weird about it. I pulled back, as he began to deepen the kiss. I tried to be polite by pretending like I was suddenly fascinated by the movie - too bad I had just revealed that I watched 10 times already. (-_-)

He looked confused, kissing my cheek and ear, pulling me closer. _Wasn't this a first date a while ago? Wasn't he a really nice guy? Wasn't the movie at his place not a way for him to just get in my pants?_ For the first time doubt crawled up in me. Could I really be this naïve? I got up to get some water, and he followed me into the kitchen putting his hand on my hips. I turned around and smiled, veering away politely.

"You need to watch this scene, It's really good!" I smiled, trying to be convincing.

" I think I'd rather focus on you." He said pulling me into a hug. "You want to take this into my room?"

I froze. _What? How does he think that's an ok thing to say on a first date? I'm not someone he picked up; I'm a coworker and a friend!_ I looked up at him confused, wanting to yell, and reassessing the entire situation._ Did I come off that easy?_

"I don't move that fast…"I said as I recoiled. "I should probably get home, it's getting late"

"Wait no stay! We don't have to if you don't want to…"

Too late buddy. I was sufficiently grossed out._ Wow, what was this, was he a douche bag all along?_ I was disappointed, mostly in me for my lack of ability to have foreseen this. I grabbed my coat and started buttoning it, fumbling as I did it. I guess I was a little drunker than I thought. I was planning on walking home, but wasn't exactly sure where home was…

"I'll drop you, you're tipsy." he said. _Probably afraid I'd sue him or something_, I thought bitterly in my drunken state.

"No, I can walk, I'm just going to walk. I need it anyways." Not entirely confident on my ability to make it home, I made my way out, defiant to his pleas to take me. Maybe I overreacted, but everything made me uncomfortable. I toppled out of his flat, and attempted to walk as straight as I could until I was out of his sight. Once I got past the curve, I grabbed onto the nearest bike rack feeling sick and dizzy. Trying to steady myself, I took a step forward and started getting dizzy again falling. Something caught me, and I looked up to see Paul staring at me. He looked beyond annoyed.

"Are you O.K? I've met you before; I'm Embry's friend?" He said pretty aggressively. "You seem tipsy I'm going to take you home"

"No, no I'm fine, I can make it" I said, sliding out of his grip and attempting to take a step. That was a mistake, I slid to the ground and sat on the concrete. "Maybe I can just take a nap here."

Paul chuckled, and caught me by surprise. It was the most adorable laugh, and he picked me up and carried me to his truck. "Yeah, I'm going to take you to your house or Embry's never going to forgive me."

I looked out the window feeling the breeze on the way home, I didn't think anymore. I felt safe. I turned around to look at the man next to me. His two scars were beautiful. They encircled his eyebrow and left cheekbone, making it look almost like a deep dimple showcasing his perfect face. His skin was golden and gorgeous, and his face looked perfectly chiseled. I guess he noticed me staring, because he looked around and smiled. Embarrassed, I quickly turned back to the window and looked out. I wanted to say something, but talking would have taken too much energy. Hmm, maybe it's best to just soak in this moment. This moment of being in a pickup truck, with a giant stranger who could easily overtake me, and feeling like nothing could ever worry me again. I felt myself drifting, lulled by the winding roads.


	5. Longing

_**Because once exams start, I won't get to these. Early presents. **_

I woke up to Paul looming over me; he was holding me at my doorstep, me hanging in his arms.

"Sorry, I need you to give me your keys."

"Oh yeah, definitely…" I said, startled and jumping out from his grip. Big mistake. I must have hurt my ankle when I tripped earlier. Sharp pain shot up through my leg, bringing me to the ground.

"You need to rest, it looks swollen" Paul said examining it, worry strewn across his face.

He handed me my purse, and I grabbed the keys and dropped it into his hands.

"Thanks so much for bringing me home, I probably would have been a mess without you." I said ashamed.

"I don't want to keep you for much longer, I should be safe now!"

"Um…no. I'm not leaving you with a messed up ankle. Here I'll help you ice it," He said, as he helped me up eased me on to my couch. He went and grabbed ice from the fridge, and started icing my ankle for me.

"I think we need to wrap it, you have a first aid kit?"

I pointed at a drawer, sighing as I lay back. It was late, and the pain was draining the last of my energy from me.

"Here just a little more, I'll take you up to your room…"

_Paul's POV:_

_I watched as she rolled over to her side, hugging her pillow as she always does in her sleep. I just wanted to scoot in next to her and help her fall asleep but it was too risky. I knew Sam was right. I need to give her space and let this happened naturally. Even though it was taking her forever to figure out her attraction to me. I didn't know how many more nights of watching from afar I could take. The last month had felt like years. I just wanted to be with her already. I can't shake of what she's going to think when she finds out what I am. When she finds out that I'm not just a werewolf, but also the biggest hothead in the world. It took everything in me to not go back and pounce on that John thing, but I couldn't. It would be too easy for her to know who did it, and I need to be patient. I looked back once more and placed a kiss on her forehead, before I jumped out the window. I'll keep her safe at a distance. _


	6. Dreams Dreams Dreams

**_And there we go. Paul's adorable. Good luck on exams for those who have them! Ratings and reviews will be appreciated tremendously! Excuse any grammar issues my, that'll be a priority towards the very end of this story. _**

I woke up the next morning to a pain shooting through my leg. I looked down and tried to move it and the pain increased tenfold. Slowly the events of last night started coming back to me… Paul must have dropped me off at my room and left. I looked over to the window next to me, left ajar from last night. For a second I almost wondered if he just jumped out, but that's silly.

I forced myself out of bed, (or my hungry stomach did) and made myself look presentable. My eyeliner was all over my face at this point, and my hair was a frizzy mess. _I can't believe… Paul saw me like this._

I hobbled downstairs to grab some toast - eggs can wait for another day. Just as I perched myself against the counter for relief, the doorbell rang.

I looked through the peephole, and froze. John.

"Hi" He said, as I opened the door.

"Hey, did you need something?" I said icily.

"I just wanted to make sure you er.. got home."

"I did…a friend picked me up and helped me."

"Oh…ok" he started shuffling in his spot; I could tell he was racking his brain.

"I just, I know you got offended last night, but I think that was really immature of you. You could have just told me that you had like a 3 day rule or whatever rule you have." He blurted out.

I looked at him incredulously, and he took a step back.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm your friend, and it was our first date! You barely know me on a deeper level than work, and I don't think you would ever treat a girl you genuinely care about or were serious about that way. Or maybe you would on the off chance, but if that's the case- I'm not the girl you're looking for. I think we should just be cordial at work, I'd rather keep to myself from now on if that's ok." I said, angered.

I wanted to blurt out that I was a virgin, but I kept that information to myself. It was too intimate to tell someone who obviously could care less about me as a person. I couldn't believe he thinks all girls have a set rule.

Just then, Paul started walking up my driveway. He had a huge bag in his hand, and was on the phone with his other. He looked up to see John, and hardened.

"You better leave." He said as he walked up the driveway.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked.

"So you have about a minute to get away from her sight forever, or I'm going to make sure you're incapable of anything but crawling to her from now on. Leave."

John looked like he was considering standing up to him, and ended up making the decision any sane human would in front of Paul's massive frame. He scowled as he walked away, walking a little faster when he noticed that Paul was shaking.

"Thanks, Paul" I said. Opening the door to let him in.

"He isn't awful, just not what I want to think about now." I said.

"He was a douchebag enough to not insist on taking you home last night. Not even watch to make sure you were getting out safe! What happened anyways…?"

"Um… it's complicated. But we just wanted different things I guess. He was never right anyways." I said quickly, focusing on the grocery bag Paul was unpacking.

"What is all this for?"

"I just know you need a break, so I just thought I'd bring over some groceries. Embry insisted I get you the chocolate." He said grinning.

"Aw sweet. Wow, I'm surprised Embry still remembers me! And you…" I said looking at him. _How did he find me last night anyways?_

I must have made Paul uncomfortable. He just looked at me, piercingly, and I found myself unable to look away. There was raw pain etched into his face.

"Of course he remembers you. Of course we all do! He's been busy with work, but he actually wanted me to invite you to a bonfire we're having tomorrow if you want to come." He paused, and looked down.

"I know we never got to properly meet, but just know that if you ever ever need anything I'm here to help." He proclaimed.

I was touched. "Wow friendly town. Thanks! Let me know if you ever need anything too, I definitely owe you big time. I really, really appreciate last night. Why were you around that area anyways? " I asked, smiling up at him.

"Um…I am a part of the towns safety patrol, it's part of the reservations up at La Push. Just our way of contributing to the community you know…" He said, busying himself with moving the groceries to the fridge.

"Oh wow, well I don't know where I would have been if you didn't show up so that's good, I said smiling."

"I would never let anything happened to you." Paul said, jerking his head back out from the fridge.

"Um thanks…" _What is going on!?_ Oh well, Paul's in my kitchen, and spoiling me with my attention. I wasn't about to spend too much time complaining. It was weird we really haven't met properly.

" So… what's this bonfire about?"

"We have bonfires, every other week up near the reservation. It's just a time for all of the elders and the descendants to gather, eat, hang out, and tell stories of the old legends of our tribe. It's a good time"

"Sounds great, I love bonfires so much! I'm excited"

He smiled. "So this John guy… did you like him? Did you have a thing with him."

"Ugh…I don't ever want to talk about him again. It was a huge mistake; I was just trying to be open-minded. And no, we never had a thing..."

"Oh ok. Yeah, you should probably stay away from him. Seems like a jerk"

I agreed, half amused about taking advice from a relative stranger. It was crazy how we met.

Much to Paul's chagrin, I bustled around on my good ankle and made him eggs and toast. I made him 4 pieces of toast and 3 eggs, since he seemed like he had a voracious appetite, and he scarfed it down in less than five minutes. I was shocked, but glad he seemed satisfied until his stomach growled. He looked up sheepishly, and we burst out laughing. He ended up finishing up the rest of my bread, eating a level unprecedented in my life experience.

We talked and laughed until the afternoon, getting to know each other. He teased me about my antics the night before, and I couldn't help but notice that time went by so easily with him. He got a call in the afternoon and looked worried as he put the call down.

"I have to go, the patrol group needs me. There's been an, um, incident. But, I'll pick you up for the bonfire tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I hope everything's ok!" I said as I struggled out of my seat to say goodbye.

"Ok, sit back down" He chuckled, setting me back down in my seat. "And promise me you'll take it easy today?"

"I will. I just can't thank you enough!" I chuckled.

He just shook his head exasperatedly. "Well don't. I'll see you soon." And he let himself out, looking back to say goodbye and flashing a million dollar smile. I was about to faint.

I made my way upstairs, happily thinking of Paul as I fell into the bed. Falling into a second slumber, excited about the prospects of tomorrow night with Paul. I dreamt of wolves and bonfires.


	7. Enchantment

I was staring at the vanity, adjusting my dress. My purple slip dress was completely worth every penny. I adjusted my accessories, and began pulling my hair up into a bun. I grabbed my cardigan and my favorite suede boots and headed downstairs to make some tea while I waited for Paul. He was supposed to be here by now.

Just as I took the kettle off the stove, the doorbell rang. Excitement rushed through me, and I was trying to calm down this weird sensation of giddiness over a guy I just met. I walked over and opened the door to find Paul, dripping wet in nothing but cutoff shorts at the doorstep.

He looked frustrated, towering over me, with his chiseled figure. I looked up at his face; his jaw was clenched, full lips quivering, eyes looking at me with what seemed like concern. I guess I stared too long and hard, because the corners of his mouth started turning up revealing a giant, cocky smirk. I looked down real quick and invited him in.

"Are you ok, you're dripping everywhere!?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. You have pretty nice wooden floors. I just got into a little something."

"Are you going to tell me what it was?"

"Hmm… I'd rather not talk about it."

Normally, I would have pressed on but although he was smiling, I knew I needed to let him be. Paul pulled out a shirt from his pocket and slipped it on much to my disappointment and put his hand on my back and guided me out, proclaiming that we were already late.

I walked out and got into his white pickup as we headed to the outskirts of La Push. I'd never been to the actual reservations yet, so I was excited. I double-checked to make sure my new Polaroid camera was with me so I could document everything. I turned over and snapped a picture of Paul next to me, and he looked over and smiled making me melt with shyness the way he would stare right into my eyes. I tried holding his gaze longer this time, (it was becoming a game), but as always looked away first.

"What's so interesting about me driving? I'm not sure that's worth documenting."

"I want to remember this. I know it's cheesy but I'm trying to make sure I document more, so I remember how I felt at moments like this." I said, inwardly annoyed at my own cheesiness. It was the truth though, no apologies.

"Interesting… so how _do_ you feel right now?" Paul said a playful smirk on his face.

I looked over and smiled at him, and leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes before giving him the most honest answer. An answer I haven't been able to give someone since I've moved here. "At ease." It was weird, being with Paul just melted all my worries away. Other than being shy, I was able to just be myself around him. I was always happy, always safe.

We drove right past the beach up to the reservations. We walked up past kids running around after each other, men talking to each other, women giggling and bustling about, and couples in love. The smoke from the campfire burned our noses as we walked up to the dancing orange lights under the moon. I was just taking all of the beauty in, as Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a huge man carrying food out to the tables.

"Hey Sam, this is Evia." Paul said, practically picking me up and placing me in front of him.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you! I heard this is your event- I have to say it's absolutely beautiful!"

As huge and intimidating as Sam was (much like all of Paul's friends), he had incredibly kind eyes. He smiled as he welcomed me, and I felt incredibly at ease.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my wife." Sam said, as he pulled me over and introduced me to one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Emily had obviously had her battles, but something about her personality just shined. It was very easy to connect with her, and her motherliness exuded from her. I hoped for her sake nobody took advantage of her kindness, as often happens to people who are just too kind for their own good.

Eventually some of the others I had met previously started to roll in, Embry, Jake, Jared, and Quil. Some of them came with their girlfriends and little sisters including Kim and Claire who was probably out way past her bedtime. Embry came and picked me up and gave me a twirl, only to hastily put me down looking scared. I looked up and followed his eyes to Paul who looked like he was about to punch a wall or worse. I smiled at him, and that seemed to pacify him. Ok…kind of strange. Embry started joking around and messing with the other guys. They all chased each other around and messed around, and it was nice to see Paul joining in too. Now that I think about it, he seems to definitely be the more uptight one amongst them. I guess I just failed to notice because he acts so laid back around me.

Kim and I began to talk and we connected instantly. She was really shy, but incredibly sweet and actually funny. She began recounting tales of how they used to prank each other, and even told me a hilarious story of how they painted Paul's garage pink when he was out of town. Apparently the hilarity didn't last long, because Paul was a huge hothead. Interesting, I never saw that side of him… but I'm going to count myself lucky. I would not want to be on any of these people's bad sides.

We all laughed, talked, and ate -the boys ate 10 times as much- and started seating ourselves around the campfire. I was with Kim and Emily this whole time, until they both left to go sit with Jared and Sam. I just took my place on a log, and looked up to see Paul coming over, placing himself right next to me. I could feel his intense body heat against my legs and shoulder, and wondered if he sensed my body heat rising.

The elders started narrating legends of morality, the universe, wolves, and their prey – cold ones. Half of the group was paying rapt attention, and the other half was goofing off or preoccupied. I looked over to see Sam and Emily, who were wrapped up in each other and smiled. Kim and Jared seemed to be joking around with each other, and Quil was taking care of his adorable little sister who was running around giving everyone hugs. I smiled at it all and looked over to Paul, caught off guard to find him staring at me. I gave him a playful shove and waited till he looked away to refocus my attention on the elders.

After the stories and cleaning up, I said goodbye to everyone and Paul helped me back in the car.

"Sleepy yet? Did you like the stories or did they put you to sleep?" He said smiling wide.

"I liked them, it was all just so great. Who doesn't like bonfires and nice people!?"

"Ha-ha ok, well if you're not sleepy, there's one more place we're going to before I drop you off." Paul closed my door and got in and took off.

"Where!? Please tell me, I hate surprises." Not entirely true…but kind of.

"Ha-ha you'll like it." He chuckled

"I don't know…I am in a car with a complete stranger technically. For all I know, you could be a serial killer"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to spend a whole night with me, and before you decided to look as beautiful as you do."

I turned beat red. Well that escalated quickly.

We drove up and through the forest, all the way up against a cliff and into a clearing. We got out and Paul led me to the most gorgeous cave. He walked in first and I followed, only to find him laying down in the center and looking up at the hole above him. Into a clearing, layered with rocks, and trees, and sky, and other elements of nature. Up at the stars. It was gorgeous. I sat down next to him, and he moved over signaling me to lie down. We kind of just stared up for a bit, in awe at the beauty of it all- there just wasn't a need to say anything. I found myself drifting, and caught myself and looked over to see Paul staring at me yet again.

Naturally my eyes looked down, and he put his hand on my chin and pulled my gaze back up. He could surely hear my heart beating by now- I'm sure.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Nothing, just taking everything in. What are you thinking? I said.

"Hmm, nothing. Just how easy it is to hang out with you." He smiled.

I've never liked someone so fast. Were these feelings ok, or just repercussions of a previous damaged relationship. Everything was going so great; it almost seemed too good to be true.


End file.
